Me, Myself, and I
by Demon Lezard
Summary: Kia, Quilava, and Combusken head off to Hoeen. Rated PG because of strong language.


Lezard's Notes - I don't own pokemon and I don't pretend to do so ^__^ I own Demon Lezard. Obviously. Just look at the name! Geez.  
  
Me, Myself, and I.  
  
It was a typical July. The sky was grey and the snow was falling like poop out of a pidgey. But 'nough about that. What you really want to know is what is interesting. So there you go.  
  
Kia, The lover of fire pokemon, wandered around the snowdrifts with a Quilava at her heels. It barked, yes it did, at the snow and snarled angrily. Flames shot from it's back, melting all of it, and leaving the remote little Island very burnt.  
  
Kia - Moron.  
  
Quilava - Watch your mouth, Young lady!  
  
Kia - No. You!  
  
Quilava - You!  
  
Kia - You!  
  
Quilava - YOU! YOU! YOU, THE FOULMOUTHED uhm. BITCH!  
  
Kia - Owww.I'M SO OFFENDED!  
  
Quilava - FLAME WHEEL!  
  
Kia - Combusken! Go!  
  
In a flash of red-yellow light, Combusken lept from it's pokeball. It leapt out of the way of Quilava's fire wheel, and counted with a Double Kick.  
  
Combusken - DOUBLE KICK!  
  
Quilava - Hey *Is kicked* Watch *Is kicked again* It!  
  
Combusken - *Continuous kicking*  
  
Quilava - YOU SAID DOUBLE *Is kicked five times in a row* KICK! DOUBLE!  
  
Kia - Hey. Don't kill him. Too hard.  
  
Quilava - YOU BACKSTABBER! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE!  
  
Kia - *Takes a list out* You have.done nothing for me. Oh wait. The Ponyta thing ^___^  
  
Combusken - *Stops kicking* *Mutters* *Wanders away*  
  
Quilava - *Clings to Kia* I'm sowwy mistress  
  
Kia - Ain't you cute! *Hugs Quilava*  
  
Combusken - Are you forgetting he called a bitch about five minutes ago?  
  
Kia - Don't lie!  
  
Quilava - *Sniffing* Yeah. *Sticks tongue out*  
  
Combusken - *Puts finger up at Quilava* He did! *Takes out Dictophone* YOU! YOU! YOU FOULMOUTHED uhm. BITCH!  
  
Quilava - Gosh ^_^ That must have been from AGES ago! Like, Ten minutes!  
  
Kia - Yeah!  
  
Combusken - Why do I even try?  
  
And as Combusken said that, A girl, the same age as Kia, jumped out of a tree. She had a fully grown Blaziken by her side.  
  
Combusken - *Whacking head on the tree rhymicly* No. No. No. No. No. *Repetivly*  
  
Kia - Doesn't that hurt?  
  
Combusken - Like hell.  
  
Blaziken - SKY UPPERCUT!  
  
Combusken - *Eyes widen* S.sl.a.s.h! *Cuts Blaziken*  
  
Blaziken - YOU.  
  
Combusken - To hell with this! KIIIIIAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kia - What?  
  
Combusken - There's a flamin' Blaziken over there! *Points*  
  
Kia - So there is.  
  
Combusken - It's trying to kill us!  
  
Blaziken - *Running over in a fury* I WILL KILL YOU!!!!  
  
Quilava - So it is.  
  
Combusken - You REALLY don't care do you?  
  
Mysterious Voice - I CARE!  
  
Blaziken - *Runs into a wall* What? Oww.  
  
Then they saw a glowing white light come ever nearer.  
  
Kia - It's.  
  
Quilava - It's.  
  
Blaziken - It's.  
  
Combusken - A Sneasel holding a torch?!?  
  
Blaziken decided to do a quick moon walk. But failed, fell over, and landed SPLAT on it's face.  
  
Quilava - Haha!  
  
Sneasel - I am the messenger of God!  
  
Combusken - How come you're a dark type?  
  
Kia - And your wearing a black robe, have blood dripping off your claws, and you have fangs, also covered in blood?  
  
Sneasel - Look lady! People aren't that selective. My name is Dracula ^__^  
  
Kia - *Screaming*  
  
Sneasel - I don't drink human blood ^_^ I DRINK THAT FROM POKEMON! Mwaha. Joke!  
  
Combusken - *Foot raised* Oh, It better be.  
  
Sneasel - Happy late halloween. *Takes fang fangs out* My REAL name is Sniz. And I must leave!  
  
Blaziken - *Shivering* FREAKY. *Falls over into a puddle* *Bubbles*  
  
Combusken - *Pokes him with a stick* *REALLY hard* Eww.  
  
Katie - Blaziken!  
  
Blaziken - Avenge my death, My son.  
  
Katie - Your son? I'm a fuckin' girl! *Whacks him*  
  
Blaziken - IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE TRADGIC! Oh my god! I'm not dead!  
  
Katie - Now then, Girl with thou crappest fire pokemon.  
  
Quilava - Hey!  
  
Katie - You might want to go to.Hoeen!  
  
Kia - Oh GOODIE! A new world!  
  
Katie - I've been and I got my spanky Blaziken from there.  
  
Kia - Combusken! You're a Hoeen pokemon!  
  
Combusken - I've only mentioned that to you about twenty times in the last week.  
  
Katie - So are you with me?  
  
Kia - Yeah!  
  
Katie - Get in the boat! *Pushes Kia in a boat* *Pushes Combusken in a boat*  
  
Quilava - Where did that come from?  
  
And the boats began to speed up! They were speed boats, They were!  
  
Katie - *Waving* Bye!  
  
Blaziken - Goodbye! *Waving*  
  
Kia - I'll miss yoooou!  
  
Quilava - I won't!  
  
Combusken - *Waving* Yeah. Sure. Later.  
  
And Kia and her two pokemon were zoomed off to the world of Hoeen, in the little speed boat with a mini bar. And Katie and Blaziken stood waving, because they'd stood in some Grimer's that had stuck them to the floor.  
  
Katie - Blaziken?  
  
Blaziken - Yah? *Sniffs* So sad to see them go.  
  
Katie - How do we get out here?  
  
END OF PART ONE! 


End file.
